halomachinimafandomcom-20200223-history
Logan and Gus
Logan and Gus is an adventure/drama series created by Lone Recon. It was featured in Halo 3, is currently using Halo: Reach, and will use Halo 4 in the future. It is currently in it's first season, and will continue for likely 15 episodes. Lone Recon has confirmed that only the first five episodes will be released before Halo 4, and then he will work on the next 10 over a period of time and begin to release them on a weekly basis, starting on an unconfirmed date. Summary Logan and Gus is set in a alternate version of the Halo Universe, likely around the 2080s or 90s. Abandoned by the military on a strange island, Logan and his best friend Gus have lived and guarded the base, unaware of the fact that the military left them to rot. Not too far across the ocean, Fortitude City, set in Reach (After restoration in the 2080's) stands. They use the market in the city to buy arms and supplies and other requirments to survive. One day, when Logan recieves a message from an unknown french man named Boe, they get prepared to find him. =Plot= Episode 1: "The Message" Logan approaches the island base after returning from Fortitude City. He stops at the base, as the gate appears to be closed. Gus, however, initially does not open it, cautiously confirming that Logan is himself, and Logan scolds him due to his lack of common sense. Logan drives through, and throws a tantrum at another gate, as he scratches the warthog, showing that he has an intrest in vehicles. He proceeds to park. Shortly after, Gus approaches him while he is reading a message on their computer. As it is in french, Logan initialy had to figure it out, while Gus poorly translated it. After figuring out it was from a man named Boe, Logan seems to remember the name, repeating it over and over. Episode 2: "Gained the Lead" Logan again enters the base from the outside, only to find Gus fiddling with the SAM site. Gus confirms that the Boe Logan though was the messanger, was actuley not; Gus called him Irish due to him speaking spanish, another sign of Gus' stupidity. Logan sighs, and decides to go fix up the "jeep", stating they may need it soon. Gus, a little while later, approaches Logan saying he found the correct Boe. Logan assumes he is over reacting, and sighs and doesn't take it too seriously. Then Gus reminds Logan of Lieutenant Jackson, a fellow trooper that was KIA when another person named Boe killed him. They investigate the body, rotted after years of sitting in a corner, and uncover a note. Logan then begins to walk away, and when Gus questions, Logan tells him to get some close quarters weapons, as they are going after Boe. In the armoury, Logan explains that his weapon choices are CQC, compared to Gus' Spartan Laser and Flamethrower. After a short dispute, Logan torches Gus. Gus, however, is unharmed and Logan just did it to prove a point. Episode 3: "Road Trip" Logan and Gus drive down the beach of Fortitude City, appearing to have just emerged from the ocean. They pull in to an "Armour and Arms" weapon store, and Gus goes inside. Logan, waiting in the warthog, notices someone, and sees a man in the distance staring. Gus, in the meantime, buys a rocket launcher and returns to the jeep. Logan scolds him, calling Gus' weapon choice "very overkill". They then depart for Azod, Reach, stating that it is not a short trip. The man looks over them again, while Logan and Gus drive away unoticing. Series switches to Halo: Reach. Driving through a UNSC spacecraft graveyard site, they park inside a facility and begin to scout the area for any guards. Logan cuts through the interior of the main area, while Gus goes around the outside. They rendezvous in the building, and Gus wants to scout ahead. Logan follows him to a doorway. Gus begins to enter, but Logan jokes about the rocket launcher being to powerful at close range, but Gus says "It'll work." He enters, and quickly says to Logan that there is a guard. Logan proceeds to assassinate him/her. Episode 4: "Blast Off" Logan and Gus stand infront of Boe. They appear to be in the room after the guard, and that "room" happens to be a lanch facility for spacecraft. Boe greets them in a polite, evil kind of way, but Logan and Gus don't take it friendly. They warn him that they are armed, but Boe pleads that they not wage violence, as he only wanted to talk to Logan. Gus is sent to wander the facility, and Logan follows Boe. They have a fairly lengthy chat, and Boe reveals he only sent the Letter in french as a cover for a classified reason. He also admits to the murder of Lt. Jackson, stating that he wasn't as good as Logan or Gus. He and Logan walk into a corrider facing the spacecraft, as he explains the Logan a task he wants him to perform. Logan says Boe is crazy, and that he wouldn't steal from a military space station. Boe threatens Logan with firearms, forcing Logan to get in the spacecraft and fly away. Episode 5: "Grand Theft Military" Boe is in a communication room inside his facility, and he is trying to contact Logan, who is up in the space station. They finaly connect, and Boe begins giving instructions to Logan. Logan finds a guard, and after almost giving away that he was an intruder, shoots the guard, killing it. Boe tells Logan not to worry, as Gus enters the room with Boe and demands to know where Logan is. Boe explains where Logan is to Gus, and his task. Meanwhile, Logan, taking a shorter route to the artifact Boe wants him to steal, and completes a jump to a platform area. He gets distracted at an amazing view of the orbit of Reach, and Boe snaps at him to get moving. He continues into another room, intended to be a room leading to the artifact, but the stairwell is blocked. Logan then moves over to another stairwell bringing him to the entrance to the artifact. He meets a guard, and disguises his voice, claiming to be "the new guy". After a failed attempt getting in, he exits the station onto a platform. He tries again, this time he threatens the guard in normal voice. After a moment, Logan finally shoots the guard. He continues to the artifact, appearing as a moniter with an A.I. possessing it. The A.I. obviously was not finished, due to a hardly understandable sentence. Logan and Gus help Boe capture the A.I., and Logan takes the artifact. He is ready to leave, but another guard confronts him asking if he'd seen the artifact. Logan gets in a small fight, eventuley shooting the guard, but starts to leave, as guards are about to appear. On the ground, Gus is furious at Boe. Boe encorages Gus to shoot him, but Gus does not respond, as Boe stated that if he shot him, Gus would die first, being at the facility. =Characters= Main Characters Logan First Appearence: Epsiode 1: "The Message" Logan was a special operations Spartan IV, and was retired from the UNSC Infinity due to a relationship with a high-ranking officer. He was sent to the island base, where he met Gus and Lt. Jackson. He maintains a friendship with Gus, and keeps the base tidy. He owns a warthog, and constantly spends his time fixing/upgrading it. He took up flying as a hobby, and bought a space- craft to fly. His primary weapons are either a Battle Rifle, or a shotgun in some cases. His secondary is usually a magnum pistol, but in some cases it is a DMR or an SMG. He made it to the rank of Captain in the UNSC. Gus First Appearence: Epsiode 1: "The Message" Gus was a Spartan III Recon and EOD unit, and later an EWS after moving to the island base. He was alone for a short period of time before Lt. Jackson came, then Logan a little while later. He maintains a healthy friendship with Logan. He was never the brightest soldier, as shown in numerous episodes, and enjoys blowing stuff up. He does have knowledge in explosives, so Logan lets him handle all of them. His primary weapon is a sniper rifle, and secondary is usually a magnum pistol. In some cases, his primary is an assault rifle. While on the search for Boe, he had a Flamethrower for a temporary time, but then traded it out for a rocket launcher and uses that along with his spartan laser. He was a Seargent Grade 2 in the UNSC. Boe First Appearence: (In Person) Epsiode 3: "Road Trip" (Mentioned) Episode 1: "The Message" Boe is a private artificial itellegence unit, originally asigned to a barracks to help train marines in the UNSC. After being abandoned, he started to reach a stage of rampancy, killing many soldiers in the process (as well as civillians). After finding out about Logan, Gus, and Lt. Jackson, he started to partially watch over them. He established a small base in a UNSC shipping yard in Aszod, and created a small guard to defend it. He took over a spacecraft launch site, and turned that into the main database and structure. He then started performing ilegal actions, such as killing Lt. Jackson and stealing millions worth of cR. He waited for a little while before finding out a device that would process his rampancy, and called upon Logan and Gus. He confronted Logan, and sent him to obtain the object. He usually carries an assault rifle and a magnum pistol. He never ranked in the UNSC, being an AI unit. Minor Characters Lieutenant Jackson First Appearence: (Mentioned) Episode 2: "Gained the Lead" Lieutenant Jackson was a troubled Spartan III who was an ODST squad member, and later assigned to the island base. He commited various small crimes, and spent three years in prison before being released to island base. He commanded Gus for a while before Logan showed up, and maintained a friendship with the both of them. He also had a romantic relationship with a civillian in Fortitude City. He was killed by Boe prior to the events of Season 1. He usually was armed with a shotgun as his primary and an SMG as his secondary. He was the rank of Lieutenant Grade 1 in the UNSC before his death. Store Clerk First Appearence: Epsiode 3: "Road Trip" The store clerk is the owner and operator of the "Armour and Arms" store in Fortitude City. Manager First Appearence: Taking Over The manager is the fictional manager of the Logan and Gus series, who promotes the series and tries to find more jobs for the cast to do. In the Taking Over mini episode, he gives Logan and Gus the task of taking over Deus Ex Machina, which had been abandoned by it's original creator. =Extra Episodes= Taking Over In the short video, Logan and Gus appear to be in a beat up office building in a section of New Mombassa. The manager explains to them that they are going to try and take over Deus Ex Machina, since it was left unfinished by it's original author. He shows them a clip of the most recent episode, while Gus and Logan talk about Halo 4. =Soundtrack= In Logan and Gus, an official soundtrack has not been released. But the tracks used are a mix of Royalty Free tunes by an unknown artist, recorded tracks by himself, part of the Halo: Reach OST, and sometimes parts of songs from heavy metal band Metallica. These are songs that have appeared in Logan and Gus: Recorded by Lone Recon #Logan and Gus Main Theme #Logan and Gus Dramatic Theme (appears on website as download LGthemeDRAM) Unknown artist tracks: (Not Lone Recon) #Dustsucker #Sunlight #Olympos #Cloister of Redemtion #Land of the Wizard #Battle of Kings #Digital Fortress Tracks by Metallica (Not Lone Recon) #Ride the Lightning #Master of Puppets Halo: Reach OST (Not Lone Recon) #Lone Wolf =Trivia= *In Episode 1 and 2, the Logan and Gus logo and theme was showed after a short clip. In Epsiode 3 onwards, it is shown at the very start of the video. *In Episode 3, Boe appears to be wearing a combination of Steel and Gold armour. However, in Halo: Reach, he wears Steel and Maroon instead, as well as a black instead of gold visor. *In Episode 1, the gate was really opened the whole time, however, for plot purposes, was pretended to be closed. *Logan and Gus has used liscenced Machinima tracks and from Halo soundtracks. However, in some cases, Metallica songs are used. *Logan and Gus uses these Halo 3 maps: High Ground, and Last Resort, and these Halo: Reach maps: Boneyard, Countdown, and Anchor 9. Links *Season 1 Playlist *Lone Recon Website Category:Machinima